


The Shirt

by AmberAsh



Category: uta no prince sama
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberAsh/pseuds/AmberAsh
Summary: Yeah that's what it is about. A shirt.
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Jinguuji Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	The Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> For my kind onee-chan Blitzie who spoils me with RenMasa fanart. I hope you'll enjoy this. <3

"Jinguji."

Ren wonders why his roommate is calling him in such a loud voice so early in the morning. His head still hurts from playing games until late last night. Turning over, he sleepily reaches for a pillow and pulls it close.

"Jinguji."

Tch. So noisy.

"Oi Jinguji!"

A hand lands on his shoulder, shaking him to complete wakefulness. Frowning, Ren turns towards the voice and squints at the sudden intrusion of daylight. 

"What d'you want?" He slurs sleepily, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"How much longer do you plan to sleep?" Masato looms over, arms folded. "You have a recording at 11 am."

"Yes, so?" 

"It is 9:45."

Ren stretches his feet and turns back to his side, shutting his eyes. Hijirikawa should keep it down. It's 9:45. There's still time until-  
Ren jolts up and grabs his phone from the nightstand. He turns the screen on, eyes fixing at the time as the digital clock drops a digit. It is 9:46 now. Scowling, he taps his way to the clock application and slaps a palm against his face. No wonder his alarm hadn't rung. He had forgotten to set it in the first place!

"You can still make it in time if you leave in 15 minutes."

Throwing the blanket aside, Ren gets out of the bed. The sudden movement dizzies him, making his head throb. Once steady, he hurries towards the bathroom. The recording is at 11 but he needs to meet Baron and Lady at 10:30 to discuss a few last minute changes. A short shower later, Ren makes his way towards the wardrobe and hastily puts a decent outfit together. He glances about the room and realises that Masato isn't around. The damp towel around his waist comes off, landing on the floor. Ren puts his clothes on and strides to the mirror to do his hair.

There's a low rumble in his stomach and his throat feels parched. Ren decides he'll get coffee on the way. Maybe some bread too, if feasible. As he's putting his shoes on, he feels a tap on his shoulder. Shifting to his side, he sees Masato in an apron, holding a bag. As soon as Ren stands up, the bag is handed to him. Ren doesn't need to open it to know what's inside. 

"This should get you through the morning. But you better have a proper lunch later."

"How kind of you, Hijirikawa." Ren grins, "I feel loved." He reaches to pat Masato's head but his hand is moved away. Looking down, Ren notices a frown forming on Masato's face, violet eyes locked on his polo shirt.

"What?"

"Take your shirt off."

"...That's quite a bold thing to say."

Masato shoots him a glare, effectively wiping the grin off Ren's face. 

"Ah, what is it now?"

"You can't wear this Jinguji." Masato points at his shirt, "It has a hole."

Ren follows Masato's finger and picks on the fabric to have a proper look. Indeed, there is a tiny hole on the left side of his shirt. He's surprised he missed it.

"Tough luck today." Ren sighs. "Lady had picked this one out for me."

"I think you should worry more about finding something else in that mess of a wardrobe instead of mourning your shirt."

Ren takes the shirt off, handing it to Masato absentmindedly. He then strides to his side of the room and rummages through his wardrobe. Hijirikawa is right. He really needs to organize his clothes. He spots one of his V-necks and pulls it out, causing several other items to tumble out. Ren curses and pulls the tee on. He'll deal with this later. Finishing it with cologne, he takes a quick glance in the mirror and hurries back to the door.

"Alright?"

"Yes." Masato gives him a once over, eyes settling on Ren's head. "You just messed your hair a little. Let me fix it."

Masato moves closer and Ren immediately catches a hint of citrus. Long fingers reach to comb through his locks. Ren averts his gaze, awkward at the sudden proximity. The sensation of fingertips grazing his scalp is both relaxing and weird. A warm exhale falls on his clavicle, making his skin tingle in a strange way. Masato tucks stray strands behind his ear and pulls back. 

"Thanks." Ren mutters, face feeling warm.

"Take care." Masato nods.

"I'm off." Ren grabs his things and walks out.

.

.

Ren unlocks the door of his room and reaches to turn the light on. He takes off his shoes and just stands at the entrance for a while, looking around. The room is impeccably clean, as if he had never made a mess in the morning. He will probably offer to do Hijirikawa's share of chores for the next couple days once his roommate is back from work. 

Keeping his stuff away, Ren makes his way to the kitchen and grabs a can of soda from the fridge. He pops the can open and takes a sip, walking towards the couch. The cool burn against his throat freshens him up, instantly lifting his mood. As he's about to sit on the couch, he spots a shirt lying folded on the coffee table. Ren settles down and places the can on the table. He notices that the shirt is his polo from the morning. 

He holds the piece of clothing up from the shoulders, making it unfold completely. There seems to be nothing different about it, until his gaze falls over where the hole was. Ren inspects it closely and finds a tiny red rose embroidered there. The needlework is so detailed that it seems like a real flower blossomed on his shirt. 

Ren thinks of pale fingers delicately pulling thread through the fabric, of brows furrowing and pink lips thinning in concentration. He traces over the rose with his thumb, feeling a strange flutter in his chest.

"Cute." Ren smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahha, another unedited plotless fic written at an ungodly hour by yours truly~  
> Quarantine has messed me up so bad, I'm failing all attempts to create a healthy routine for myself. This was supposed to be a drabble but I wrote more than I should have, until I could feel sleepy. I'm not exactly happy with this but I had to post it to get it out of my system.  
> I swear I plan ambitious works in my head but end up writing slice of life oneshots for the instant gratification of my RenMasa thirst ugh.  
> Anyway, stay well, everyone! :)


End file.
